There are many devices that are used for aiding the delivery of medicine from a syringe to an injection site on a patient. One problem is the inexperience of caregivers that are not medical professionals who must give injections to children such as insulin injections to a young child with diabetes. The child may have a well founded natural anxiety of pain from injections. The caregiver may be nervous about causing the child pain and about giving an injection properly. The present invention provides a device that both distracts the child and aids the caregiver in giving an injection properly.